fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kasumi12346
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Kasumi12346! Thanks for your edit to the File:Itsuki X.png page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 17:41, February 13, 2015 (UTC) You've only just arrived; show me you're capable of creating a solid character first before I lend my concept out to you.--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 21:35, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Ok. Kasumi12346 (talk) 21:36, February 13, 2015 (UTC)Kasumi12346 What is the race? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:06, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Kirin. Kasumi12346 (talk) 13:07, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Explain more. You'll need to explain on my talk page about the strengths, weaknesses, and history, about it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:08, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Ok. Kasumi12346 (talk) 13:09, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:55, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. Kasumi12346 (talk) 13:00, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Again, please explain what they do; their strengths, weaknesses, and history. And reply on my talk page. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:36, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Also, please sign your messages.--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 22:05, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. Kasumi12346 (talk) 22:08, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Ice to Meet You It is currently your turn on our role-play! [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 18:01, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:26, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. Kasumi12346 (talk) 01:27, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Yup. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:28, April 9, 2015 (UTC) "This article, Defenser, can be used freely without the creators explicit permission." Yup lol. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:20, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Arctic Magic Unfortunately, no. I do apologize, but I made tthe magic specifically for my character alone as its a plot device in my story (despite my lack of activity). Though. you could create a new type of Magic yourself, Blizzard, Hail, Tundra, etc. I'm sure there would be those on here willing to help you write it, if not just shoot me a message and I could help you as well. Master Dartz (Talk) 19:43, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, but sure, go ahead. However, what spirit taught your character? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:11, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm....no. Not that you can't run with a similar idea, but moonlight IS sunlight, it's simpler weaker due to being reflected. All vampires gradually become daywalkers if they live long enough, but if you want to use a relatively young vampire who is a daywalker, you can use a similar idea; give her an amulet, perhaps, a magical one naturally, that reflects and bends all light that hits her. For this kind of thing to happen, she'd have to be rendered practically invisible though. Or perhaps just an invisible barrier from said amulet that only weakens the light. It should only cause her mild discomfort but she wouldn't combust. This would, however, hamper her abilities to fight if only a tad. ....You could also go with sunscreen. (I'm not suggesting that in jest, one of my favorites vampire series, Dance in the Vampire Bund, uses a skin oil to block harsh sunlight).--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 18:20, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:18, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Absorbing all magic is a bit overpowered, maybe if it's only a certain type. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:02, May 5, 2015 (UTC) No, either elemental magic or something like that. Because if it's either eternano or magical power, then your opponent can't do pretty much anything if they don't have other skills. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:03, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, taking magical power out of a person is a bit overpowered- as there'd be almost no way for somebody to resist it, even if that amount is minimal. However, the idea can still work if you tweak it a bit. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:38, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Change it to the previous suggestion if you want. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:23, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:32, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, it'd be better as a standalone spell. But I have a better explanation- it's formed using the user's magical aura, influenced by their soul, which causes the aura to gather eternano upon their cupped hands, which is then solidified with magical power and by using Shape Transformation to form the weapon of choice, which is derived from their soul; and thus it differs from person to person. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:42, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Nope, i got nothing. Flame Lizard (talk) 02:24, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Nah, I'm gonna make everything myself for Spirit Slayer eventually. If I decide that it's too much work, I'll ask you if you want to do it if you want. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:28, May 14, 2015 (UTC) I'll get back to you on Haru. Anyway, what did you want your barrier manipulation to do exactly? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:17, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Question, why does she need barrier manipulation if she already has barrier magic? It's redundant. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:03, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Fist Flaring I would like permission for Zankar Malzahar and the soon to be Kerra Malzahar to make use of Tenshouaku Kenryu. The Oncoming Storm (talk) 22:30, May 19, 2015 (UTC) I think the lightning style would suite her best The Oncoming Storm (talk) 22:37, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Will do thank you very much! The Oncoming Storm (talk) 22:46, May 19, 2015 (UTC) I see. Well, anyway, Flyrokinesis is a magic which allows the user to manipulate barriers; it is considered an inferior version of Barrier Magic. In order to utilize it properly, the user projects their magical energy outwards, before utilizing Shape Transformation in order to, well, shape it into any barrier of the user's choice; this allows the user to defend against the attacks of the enemy. They can manipulate the barriers into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; it is a fairly powerful form of defense. The complexity of the shape is limited by the user's ability to imagine, as in, mentally visualize a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even the user is able to see the forms that they create—it's only limited by their imagination; with the smallest projection being the size of a marble, and the largest being the size of a house. In addition, the user is capable of launching the barriers forward in a similar manner to that of a bullet, small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. The user can make these objects grow or shrink as desired. Sorry for the wait; I've been busy. Anyway, I've started you off. Oh yeah, no crossovers with Rave characters, so there's your answer. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:14, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Nope. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:51, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:57, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Nope. Just call it "Water Dragon Magic (Kasumi)". Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:35, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Just wondering, what are the personalities of Tenshouaku Kenryu for each style. I'm thinking of making a character with this style (with your permission of course) and I want to base her personality on this. The Dragon Star (talk) 09:58, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead--— Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 20:48, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Magic is actually Per's department; if you have a question like that, you should probably take it up with her.— Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 22:02, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Nope. It's pretty normal aside from the DS reference. Btw, fighting styles shouldn't be called magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:57, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go for it. 01:07:58 Thu Yep. [[User:Greenflash12|'GF12(Greenflash12) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Wutchu Want?)']] 13:54, May 28, 2015 (UTC) There's still the issue of a ten year old wielding a legendary and powerful, magical sword. The point of a child character is someone that is still learning the ropes, not to make some powerful individual. If she can smack the crap out of Wendy pre-timeskip, she's still too powerful. 00:43:59 Fri You didn't have to get rid of the sword entirely, you could have limited the abilities and power she was afforded by it due to her rookie mastery of it or something like that -- as she got older and stronger, she would be able to use the blade to its' full potential. 02:12:56 Fri Check what? 02:17:04 Fri More or less, it's fine. Just next time, you need to remember that little children aren't meant to be exceptionally skilled warriors. This isn't Naruto, Hunter x Hunter, or DBZ. 02:23:37 Fri Go for it.AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 14:35, May 31, 2015 (UTC) For what magic? Soul Weapon?SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 21:58, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Sure :)SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 01:22, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Sure, you can use all those. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:44, June 4, 2015 (UTC) I have a bad memory at night lol, what does it do? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:46, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Ahh! That one. Go ahead! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:32, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Well, for one, there's no such thing as "Sacred Magic". The only tiers of magic are normal (Caster/Holder), Lost Magic, Black Arts, and Ancient Spell, not necessarily in that order. Anyway, it's decent. Not much I can really comment on, since there's not much there. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:03, June 9, 2015 (UTC) If it is, then it shouldn't be a subspecies. But go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:39, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:20, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. And define 'recreational'. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:46, June 13, 2015 (UTC) No, that belongs to User:Waterkai, talk to him about that. 00:17:07 Sun This tribrid stuff crosses into Per's territory, which is magic and sentient races, ask her. Pretty sure it's not allowed, but just make sure. 01:44:57 Tue Define "small mutations." If you're talking about altered humans, that is allowed, but is just a sub-race, not a separate race. 02:16:20 Tue What's the point of altered demons? Demons are a diverse bunch, seems unnecessary. 02:23:49 Tue If you want to make an aquatic demon, then make an aquatic demon. This altering business is unnecessary, you've got options. 02:28:38 Tue Wait, so you want to make a of sub-race of demons with the same common characteristics, right? If so, ask Per and provide a brief, yet suitable explanation. Again, sentient races is her territory. 02:36:55 Tue The idea of a human/demon/dragon hybrid is ridiculous. Just make it one hybrid. Anyway, what does the mutation do? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:29, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Change the race of one of them- or make it so that one of them can't pass on their genes but the child's still there or something with magic. Anyway, the "mutation", well, anyone can do it, but it's not bad. But go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:11, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:31, June 17, 2015 (UTC) What elements and titles? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:37, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Well, is she half-god? Cuz there's only full gods. You shoulda stated that on the article. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:44, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead, then. I think we should just call them lesser gods then, since I guess the term 'demigod' is confusing for some. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:32, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:46, June 19, 2015 (UTC) I honestly wouldn't. It could get confusing, either way. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:06, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Well, sorta. However, it can't be actual alchemy- it should simply be styles of elemental magic and such. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:45, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Ah, go ahead, but remember to give it weaknesses. Anyway, sure you can use High-Frequency Blade. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:19, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Permission Kas-kun~, I was wondering if I can get your permission to use Angel's Art? It's so cool <3 Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 22:53, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:51, June 30, 2015 (UTC) It's not really similar. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:38, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Mutated. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:36, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Since traditionally Youkai are related to demons/the same thing, I'd make them a subspecies of demons. Other than that, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:42, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Isn't that the chick we talked about on chat, the one with abnormal physical prowess inherited from a far-off ancestor? If so, yes. However, you don't need to put mutated human, just human is fine, but that's up to you. 21:02:31 Mon Hydrokinesis is a special magic derived from Water Magic that enables the user to manipulate and absorb the element of water. The way that the ability works is by simple hand motions- with movements, the user is capable of releasing small bursts of magic that manipulate the hydrogen and oxygen in the vicinity, changing it into water; it's a relatively simple concept to grasp. However, this user's ability, since they're just a child, is severely limited in comparison to potential other users of Hydrokinesis. Essentially, all this user can harness the power for is compressing water at the tip of their finger, before releasing it outwards in the form of a small bullet, which, while fast, doesn't seem to do much damage. However, the attack is known to be relatively versatile. In addition, they can form a water balloon by shaping the magic into a sphere of varying sizes and then activating their Hydrokinesis in order to change into said balloon. This attack can be used as a bomb or it can be enlarged into a bouncy sphere to initiate a 'rocket jump' of sorts. All in all, while still learning, the user is capable of relatively impressive abilities with Hydrokinesis. Here you go. Sorry about the late reply, I've been busy. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:04, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Need to Know Hey Kasumi, just wanted to ask where you got the GIF of Link fighting Kid Icarus. Thanks. KILLER5591 (Talk) 06:03, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. I looks like an actual anime series is why I really wanted to know. KILLER5591 (Talk) 06:14, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Amen to that. Your not the only one to wish that. KILLER5591 (Talk) 06:16, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the link, and awesome fight. But I hate when they make it look like an anime just to pretty much punch you in the face and "HA, just a game". KILLER5591 (Talk) 06:22, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, but no, that one's just for Sanjo. 20:50:25 Thu Well, what do you associate with hell? That's what I need to know so we're on the same page. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:53, July 21, 2015 (UTC) I'd make it like dark flames or something (fire plus darkness) that can do all that stuff. Anyway, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:51, July 23, 2015 (UTC) yeah, you can use Magic Gem, feel free to make up your own spells please send me the link to the character when you're done, I'd like to see what you do with the Magic ^-^ Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:00, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, but no, and I'd suggest leaving that inheritance stuff to just the character we talked about. This doesn't stop the character from being an incredible prodigy though. 17:11:19 Mon Well, remind me of the details? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:30, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Ye, go ahead. I'd also add in the specific weaknesses as well. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:14, August 15, 2015 (UTC) So what exactly do you want out of it besides that? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:29, August 17, 2015 (UTC) For one, what is this "Realm of the Divine"? Aside from the obvious lol Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:26, August 20, 2015 (UTC) I'd remove this realm of the divine stuff but other than that it's a-okay. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:56, August 23, 2015 (UTC) We'll just wait and see where they live before adding anything; if nothing comes within two months we'll just make something up. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:17, August 24, 2015 (UTC) So Sorry it my Lights Soulsg o an liar I'll change it in a bit I promise thanks for telling me tho (User:Redheadedpichu poked you)b Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:50, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Sure. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:20, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, your Arc of Mana is fairly confusing. As for the other one, it's basically Slayer Magic with the concept tweaked a bit. I could approve it if you deviate more from the Slayer Magic formula more. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:43, August 31, 2015 (UTC) I'll look over Arc of Mana in a few days. Anyway, what do Kazuma's wind abilities look like? Other than that, go ahead; just call it Sky/Wind/Air God Slayer Magic and you'll be good. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:28, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Sure you can call it Heaven, so long as you specify that it's just the element of wind. Anyway, I went to read a few chapters of the manga, sure go ahead; though just have him learn it from a book because we're still not sure where God Slayer comes from. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:40, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Sure. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 21:57, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Feel free. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 07:06, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Was wondering if you would like to have a rp with me? I'm trying to work rps to better my story skills, and not be so plastic in my writing, meaning so slapped on and see through writing.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:44, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Alright, but can you show me the page(s) in question though? I need evidence before I say anything to him. 20:00:03 Sat Nikolai Ichor, incomplete but enough to be useable.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:19, September 6, 2015 (UTC) No we can rp with a fight. His Creator's Eye magic is like the Arc of embodiment, so I have a selection of attacks. Unless you don't have a character that is powerful enough. Nikolai is (when complete) is in the power scale as the Four Kings of Ishgar.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:54, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Sure no fighting. But can we have a few comical attacks. This is Fairy Tail after all, every episode has a few.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:00, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Care to start it? I lack many locations of my own. My only one Aconite Town and it's not finished yet. Maybe Nikolai could find him in his city/town.Twilight Despair 5 (The God of Creation) (talk) 22:14, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about that, I put my reply on my talk page by accident, rookie move I know. Lol[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:17, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. I'll post later I have paper work for work. I just wanted to start it before I had to finish it.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:36, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Sure.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:53, September 6, 2015 (UTC) State that it's more like fire and go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:00, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Just so you know, it's your turn.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:01, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Fire in general. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:09, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Basically, yeah. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:35, September 7, 2015 (UTC) If you want but it's your call.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:24, September 7, 2015 (UTC) I never really established that- just choose whatever lol. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:07, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I wouldn't do absolute hot- it's pretty overpowered. Anyway for Kirin Cleanser, just use shout or something. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:11, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Absolute Zero is overpowered. Hell the only time we've seen absolute zero is on Silver's shirt. Absolute Zero is complete and utter stillness. Nothing can live at Absolute Zero. And sure, it can be a lot weaker. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:24, September 8, 2015 (UTC) A bit lower and you should be fine. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:28, September 8, 2015 (UTC) It shouldn't really have any Slayer connotations, for one. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:13, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Yes. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:53, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Those aren't elements. Honestly, you shouldn't devote an entire magic to taking down Slayers- you could just give your spells such properties. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:06, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Kasumi, three things. How does she get the magic? How much magical power does she have? And what's her age. Angel Arts is fine as its considered to be a form of Light Magic. Going by her lineage, she must possess the traits of an angel. The reason I'm asking these three questions is that I have everything in line with the standards of the article and the magic itself is really power, albeit being a deterrent. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 02:52, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Bump it up two ages and its fine. You can use it. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 03:06, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Fine. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 03:49, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Niceeee I was thinking of using 'Angel' form Angel Beats (I know that's not her real name but meh everyone gets who I am talking about right?) but wasn't sure how to use her but the way you are going/are usinging her is really cool Wish i came up with it though x3 Have a nice day and sorry for my weird/nice/kind/weird once again complaiment User:Redheadedpichu poked you 15:55, September 16, 2015 (UTC) That would be grand but I can't do it the now cause I am surpose to be packing for my Duke of Edinburgh so I better start doing it before I get into troubvle. PM you or if in chat I talk to you when i can talk 0/ User:Redheadedpichu poked you 15:58, September 16, 2015 (UTC) The whole idea of a magic that can be used to shut down one specific style of magic is kinda silly, imo. You can just make a spell about it- there's no real point otherwise. Anyway, it's decent, but why does she have so much magic? Changing personas shouldn't change somebody's magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 18:03, September 16, 2015 (UTC) One body = one magic origin. Don't worry, you're not breaking the rules unless you have more than one Lost Magic without a sufficient explanation for them lol, I just thought I'd ask. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:56, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Never said you couldn't. Anyway, it's good. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:39, September 17, 2015 (UTC) interesting character, though she seems absurdly powerful still, she's looking good hope you finish her up Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:19, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Gonna say no to Kirin Impulse. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:53, September 18, 2015 (UTC) No idea what that is. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:07, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Explain it to me in Fairy Tail terms. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:10, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Dazzaling Inferno Just read your Hell Kirin Cleanser Magic and I must say Kimiko is someone I would love for a character of mine (Damien Nuriel) to meet. I have no doubt in my mind that she would beat him senseless but the similarity between the magics they use I think it would make for a great storyline of some sort. Tell me what you think about this. The Oncoming Storm (talk) 10:32, September 18, 2015 (UTC) I see, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:15, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Lol, you can bug me all you want, I don't mind. Anyway, yeah I remember, of course you can use Fa Jin. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:51, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Hello. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 16:52, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey Just a reminder its your turn in the rp.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:21, September 20, 2015 (UTC) In the trivia, or just make a separate article. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:11, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Also, it's not banned, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:26, September 29, 2015 (UTC) I never thought of it to be honest. I don't want to say yes nor no but I'll say that maybe it's possible [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 03:48, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 18:10, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Well, I'd tone this "chaos energy" down. Or at least, can you tell me what elements it can't form? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:31, October 3, 2015 (UTC) You could use magic like ki, sure. I wouldn't call it ki, though. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 20:45, October 6, 2015 (UTC) A bit iffy, imo. I'd just give it one other trait instead of being able to mimic elements. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:27, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, but chaos energy is still derived from magic, state that. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:47, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Spirit Slayer will have no dual-elements. At least not until I think of something. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:36, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Gonna say no, I only want one element per magic so far. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:04, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Feel free. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 19:59, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Well, what would you like out of the style? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:27, October 19, 2015 (UTC) The Swift Blast Style (滔爆流, Tōbakuryū) is a fighting style unique to _. When harnessing this self-created swordsmanship style, the user gathers and condenses magical energy upon their blade, focusing it at the very tip of the weapon in order to utilize the main ability of the style. The fighting style itself is extremely focused, as the user's movements are pinpoint precise and they waste no time in grandiose movements; indeed, the user foregoes any 'useless' actions such as large, hard-hitting swings and flashy spin attacks, moving their sword hand around swiftly as to initiate a flurry of strikes while avoiding losing their advantage. The user's movements are fluid in a similar manner to a stream of water, elegant with the user mainly focusing on quick stabs and light cuts than the normal. In any case, the moment that a user makes a thrusting motion, the magical energy coated on the blade's tip shoots forward, blasting the opponent with a force akin to hand-held cannon; the impact can also cause shockwaves. Here you go. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:04, October 22, 2015 (UTC) This Apocoforce, it's just the demon energy like the curses are made of, right? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:53, October 25, 2015 (UTC) "taken on the straights"? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 19:27, October 26, 2015 (UTC) It's fine :P Anyway, what traits would these be? And how would it work? Or is this just a thematic thing? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:24, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead then. Also I generally don't measure magic, I personally don't see a point since power levels are basically bullshit, but you can use this for an example of Edeas, which is basically the unit of measurement. The guy who wrote this knows what he's doing. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:41, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Sure! You're free to use it :) The Dragon Star 13:22, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Yeah sure, but what are you going to write? The Dragon Star 17:10, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead, I guess. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 21:17, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Sure. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:05, October 30, 2015 (UTC) If you explain it properly, then yeah, it could work. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:51, November 1, 2015 (UTC) I'm gonna say no. It's basically as if a human used their skin for molding magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 06:00, November 2, 2015 (UTC) It's not really something that needs to be a magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:55, November 3, 2015 (UTC) I'd avoid shamanism and things; but other than that, no problems. However, is the absorption of souls permanent? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:31, November 8, 2015 (UTC) I see. Go ahead. Also, there's no real point in it having supplementary magics. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:21, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Just ask Twilight Despair 5 about his White Arts. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:36, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Maybe Maybe at work... (I sell cars for a major dealership now) so normally work 8-9 hours a day. But maybe, we can combined it. Also though a little help. The four levels of purity. First is Sacred, something or one of a spiritual importance. Second is Heavenly, something or one of the heavens or heavenly realms (normally sky related depending on mythology). Third Holy, is normally more something thing rather than one, that has holy aspects that are given by God or a Holy Spirit. The Fourth and Greatest is Divine, something or one that has godlike attributes. This the common scale. But I do what one condition. That Darkness Magic, isn't inheriting evil or demonic. Some darkness, can be sacred or neutral hell some gods embodiment darkness. I ask for this, because one spell is called Sacred Darkness, that will be on the White Arts.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 14:59, November 12, 2015 (UTC) I have no idea what this holiness is tbh. Some of these abilities seem like they can just be done with various magics. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:40, November 13, 2015 (UTC) What do you want your White Arts to do? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:57, November 14, 2015 (UTC)